


Las Vegas Love

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Las Vegas Love

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to visit Las Vegas Boulevard while we are here,” you said, turning to face your brothers. “The Las Vegas strip is famous.  I just want to see it once.  I want to see the volcano at the Mirage and the dancing fountains at Bellagio.”

“We’ve seen it, it’s not that great,” Dean replied, grabbing a beer from the little motel fridge.

“Well I haven’t seen it and I want to.”

Sam stood back with Castiel and Gabriel, watching you and your oldest brother argue.

“You aren’t going over there alone and I don’t want to go. Sam, do you?” Dean turned to look at Sam.

“Not really.  I’m sorry Y/N,” he said, at least looking guilty.

“I’m an adult Dean. I’m well over the legal drinking age and I’m a hunter. I can handle a few drunk humans and a hooker or two. I want to see the strip,” you snapped.

“No.”

“I’ll go with you,” Gabriel spoke up, stepping between you and your brother.

Everyone turned to look at the archangel. “Nope. Not going to happen,” Dean said. “Just drop the idea.”

Gabriel turned to look at you.  “Sugar, do you really want to see the Las Vegas Strip?”

“Yes.”

He wrapped his hand around your arm. “She’ll be fine boys,” he said before the both of you disappeared.

You opened your eyes to see you were sitting on a bench near The Mirage.  “Gabriel! I’m so excited. This is it!  Look how bright it is!” you said, getting up to spin around, looking at all the hotels and lights.

You started walking down the sidewalk, anxious to see the next hotel.

“Come on cupcake, wait up,” Gabriel said, jogging to catch up with you and taking your hand. “Your brothers were right. A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t be alone out here at night.”

“Well then keep up with me angel,” you said with a laugh, walking quickly towards the Bellagio.  You noticed Gabriel didn’t let go of your hand and you tried to ignore the feelings it stirred up.  Of course you had a crush on the angel, who wouldn’t with those beautiful whiskey colored eyes, but you knew he didn’t see you as anything more than a human and a friend.

“We are just in time,” Gabriel said, pulling you to a stop in front of the Bellagio just as the music started for the famous dancing water fountains. 

You watched the show in awe, the music, lights, and dancing water creating a kind of magic you had never seen before. Your face hurt from smiling.

The crowd of people watching the fountains got bigger and when someone jostled you Gabriel moved, standing behind you and wrapping his arms around you.   You felt his chin rest against the top of your head.

You settled back into his embrace, enjoying the closeness of the moment even if it meant something different to him than it did to you.

“That was beautiful,” you said softly after the fountains stopped. “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life.  Have you?”

You could feel his chest rumble against your back as he spoke. “I have.”

Before you could say anything else you heard a squeal beside you and looked over to see a man on his knees proposing to his obviously happy girlfriend. 

When she said yes you and Gabriel clapped along with everyone else, watching them embrace.

“I could just stand here and watch the fountains all night.”

“Then we will wait for the next show,” Gabriel replied, still wrapped around you.

You watched another couple walk by, dressed as if they had just gotten married. “So many couples in love,” you mused. “Who would have thought Las Vegas was full of lovers.”

You watched the people and the lights for a moment before speaking up. “I can’t believe Dean and Sam don’t like it here, it’s breathtaking.”

“Not all of the strip is like this Sugar.  There are plenty of hookers and drug dealers and thieves running around also.”

You rolled your eyes. “And my brothers are super protective,” you said. “My first boyfriend’s name was George.  I was in the tenth grade and we went out to eat after school with Dean.  Dean sang the ‘George of the Jungle’ song every time I said George’s name and then when I went to the bathroom Dean threatened to kill him if he ever kissed me.  George was gone when I came back to the table and I didn’t have a boyfriend again until I was eighteen.”

You could feel Gabriel laughing. “That’s what family is for Sugar.”

“Hey Gabriel, when was the first time you fell in love?” you asked. 

You could feel him stop laughing, his body tensing against yours. “You want to hear the story?

You nodded.

“It was a dark night. There were no stars in the sky.  I was trying to get to my brother. He was praying for me but I was having trouble finding him.  Finally I found the old shack he was in.   When I opened the door I found out he wasn’t alone. The two knucklehead humans he had taken up with were there with him and the three of them were fighting a demon.  I walked in ready to join the fight but they killed it before I could. My brother tells me he doesn’t have his full grace and he can’t heal their companion, pointing to a woman on the floor who was barely clinging to life. So I knelt down and healed her.  I felt her soul and it was the most beautiful thing my father had ever created.  When she opened her gorgeous eyes and looked into mine I almost stopped breathing because for the first time in my existence I fell in love.”

You looked out over the fountains, barely noticing they had started dancing again “That’s how we met,” you whispered. 

Gabriel turned you around in his arms to look into your eyes. “And at that moment I knew I would never leave her side again so I’ve spent the last six months traveling the country with my brother and the knuckleheads just to be by her side. Waiting for the opportunity to tell her how I felt.”

You smiled, tears in the corners of your eyes. “Does the story have a happy ending?” you asked.

“I’m still waiting to find out,” he replied softly.

You reached up and captured his lips with yours, a quick and soft kiss before pulling away.

“Oh come on Sugar. We can go happier than that,” he said before pulling you to him again, his lips crushing against yours as his arms wrapped around your waist. 

You heard someone whistle as they walked by and you laughed against his mouth.  “I’m glad we came to Las Vegas,” you said.

“Me too my love, me too.”

 


End file.
